The present disclosure relates to weapon systems and, more particularly, to machine gun helicopter armament systems.
It is known to provide various weapon systems on a variety of vehicles, including aircraft. With respect to helicopters, machine guns have been mounted within cabin areas, on window sills, and on external store supports. For example, it is known to mount M240 7.62 mm machine guns on adjustable linkages supported by gunner's windows on UH-60 Black Hawk military helicopters. It is also know to mount GAU-18.50 caliber machine guns outside of gunner's windows on UH-60 Black Hawk military helicopters.
The present disclosure relates to a weapon mounting system that may be used to support a variety of machine guns external to the cabin area of a helicopter. For example, the weapon mounting system disclosed herein may support a GAU-21.50 caliber machine gun outside of a gunner's window on an HH-60G Pave Hawk military helicopter. However, the weapon mounting system may also be used to support other machine guns, such as a GAU-2 minigun and a M240 7.62 mm machine gun, on a variety of support structures, including aircraft and land vehicles.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a weapon mounting system includes a weapon cradle for releasably coupling to a machine gun, and a carriage operably coupled to the weapon cradle and defining an elevational axis. The cradle is configured to pivot about the elevational axis. A tubular pintle supports the carriage and defines a pintle passageway, the pintle operably coupled to the carriage and defining an azimuth axis extending perpendicular to the elevational axis. The carriage is configured to rotate about the azimuth axis. A tubular support post supports the pintle and defines a support post passageway.
An ejection collection device illustratively extends between the weapon cradle and the carriage, and includes a first side wall, and a second side wall spaced apart from the first side wall, the first and second side walls extending downwardly from the cradle for pivoting movement about the elevational axis with the weapon cradle. The illustrative ejection collection device further includes a first adjustable end wall positioned intermediate the first side wall and the second side wall, the first adjustable end wall having a first end coupled to the carriage and a second end configured to move with the cradle, and a second adjustable end wall positioned intermediate the first side wall and the second side wall and in spaced relation to the first adjustable end wall, the second adjustable end wall having a first end coupled to the carriage and a second end configured to move with the cradle. The ejection collection device is configured to direct spent shell casings and links from the machine gun to an opening defined at the bottom of the carriage and through an ejection path, the ejection path including the pintle passageway and the support post passageway.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a weapon mounting system includes a weapon cradle for releasably coupling to a machine gun, a carriage supporting the weapon cradle for pivoting movement about an elevational pivot axis, and a pintle supporting the carriage for rotating movement about an azimuth axis extending perpendicular to the elevational axis. A trigger assembly is operably coupled to the weapon cradle, the trigger assembly including a handle grip, a lever arm supported for pivoting movement relative to the handle grip, an electrically operable actuator, and a paddle operably coupled to the lever arm and the electrically operable actuator. Pivoting movement of the lever arm causes the paddle to pivot into engagement with a trigger mechanism on the machine gun in a manual mode of operation, and activation of the actuator causes the paddle to pivot into engagement with a trigger mechanism on the machine gun in a remote electrical mode of operation. Illustratively, a switch controls power supplied to the electrically operable actuator, and a light is actuated when power is supplied to the actuator. The trigger assembly illustratively includes a frame coupled to the weapon cradle, and an upper housing supported by a frame. The upper housing is pivotable from a raised position to a lowered position to provide access to the weapon cradle. Illustratively, the weapon cradle includes a front end and a rear end, a guide member supported proximate the front end of the cradle and including a track to slidably receive a shoe of the machine gun, and a support shelf supported forward of the guide member and defining a resting surface for the shoe to assist in installing the machine gun on the weapon cradle.